Dear Santa
by Danyael
Summary: FRODO UP NOW!!! Elrond forces everyone he knows to write a Wishlist for Christmas!!! Please r/r thanx! ^_^
1. Elrond's Wishlist

Title: Dear Santa  
Parts: 1/?  
Author: Jei  
Rating: G   
Warnings: not that I know of *makes an innocent face* well except for a little bit of Slash here and there ^_^  
Disclaimer: To make it short Tolkien owns it all but I own their wishes tehehe  
Summary: Elrond forces everyone he knows to write a Wishlist for Christmas!!! Please r/r thanx! ^_^  
Notes: Sorry for grammar, spelling or any other errors. English is not my mother language so please bare with me. ^_^  
If you don't like that fic then please don't send me flame mails or anything, as they are most likely to rot in hell. Constructive Feedback is really appreciated!   
If you do not like the idea of Elrond beeing more then a little bit crazy in this fic please do not read it lol  
  
  
  
Dear Santa Chapter 1  
~Prologue~  
  
| Elrond |  
  
  
  
  
I told everyone that they should write a wishlist to Santa Claus. Hope they will do it.   
If they don't do it they will get no presents nope no way cuz Santa will be mad at them for not writing him.  
Aragorn said it was childish but it ain't!!! Santa is real and I will send him all the wishes so everyone will be happy ^_^  
Hmmm forgot that Aragorn and the others are leaving for the Quest tomorrow. Tacky ring has to destroy everything but oh wellI think that's okay though so they won't be bored on their long walk. Hopefully they don't wish for a whole kingdom _  
Well I will start to write mine right away so it will be the first wish Santa recieves.  
  
Dear Santa  
  
I wish for this tacky ring to be destroyed. I also wish that I get some really cool shades. Black would be cool I would look so serious that no one will ever disobey me again. I also wish that I would be an Elven Lord. No wait I forgot. I AM an elven lord already.  
Err well this list is harder to do then I thought.   
I wish for a little fuzzy bear that I can cuddle with. I will name him Pooky hehe  
I also wish that my two sons would just shut up for a day because their bickering is driving me insane.  
  
I also want the following things  
·A new robe  
·A new hair style  
·Two new sons  
·A lion no make that two  
·A bigger palast  
·And I wish to have my own star  
  
That's all. See I am not greedy ^_^  
Hope you will get my letter soon and I will send the Wishlists of the others as soon as I get them. I am so kind! Go me!!!  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Next time it's Aragorns turn  
  
Please lemme know what ya think *makes puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Aragorn's Wishlist

Dear Santa Chapter Two   
  
~Aragorn~  
  
  
Damn Elrond made me write this list. Does he not see I am kinda busy with saving Middle-Earth from its doom???  
But NOOOOOOOOO Elrond had to force me! ME a ranger! Me the king of Gondor! Everyone will laugh at me. No wait everyone I know has to write this too. Okay then we are gonna laugh at each other for the rest of our lives.  
Well I better write this "wishlist" now before I get to know the wrath of my foster father again *sweat drops*  
  
Okay what do I wish for….let's see  
  
·A bigger sword  
·A relaxing bath  
·Anywhere else then walking into death  
·I want to have as shiny hair as Legolas has well in another colour. I don't think blonde would make me look pretty  
·I want to have a nice crown made of Mithril   
  
Hmph I nearly sound as prissy as the elf is _  
  
·I wanna look younger hold on I wanna BE younger  
·I wanna live forever like the elf   
·I wanna have pointy ears too  
·I wanna have Legolas  
  
Okay that's about it. I hope you fulfil my wishes who ever you are. (Damn Elrond didn't even tell me what a Santa Claus is…)  
I do not want to seem rude but can you please grant me the 3rd and the last one NOW???  
That would be cool. Okay I gotta stop now Legolas said Orcs are near and I don't want them to destroy this letter.  
  
I just read this again and I sound really strange. Again damn Elrond for forcing me to do this. Hopefully no one will ever read that!!! 


	3. Legolas' Wishlist

Sorry that it took me so long to update this but ff.net decided to ban me for fics that WEREN'T Inappropriate!  
Well please keep reviewing and the next Chapter will be here before you can blink :)  
  
  
  
  
Dear Santa Chapter 3  
~Legolas~  
  
Oh that is such a nice idea of Elrond to make a wishlist. He really IS great ^_^  
Well I don't really have any expensive wishes so I hope you will fulfil them all! Oh and I am not greedy! The dwarf is the greedy one so better watch out for him!  
  
  
  
Okay here goes MY wishlist!  
  
1) I want a polish that makes my elven daggers as shiny as my hair is! I tried Herbal Essences but it wouldn't work as the daggers became so slippery that I accidentally almost stabbed Gandalf while trying to draw them out of their sheets!  
  
2) Speaking of my shiny...I need another millenia supply of Herbal Essences!  
  
3) I also want more arrows! When I am in a battle the arrows are used up before anyone else has even slained a single orc!  
They are pretty slow you know...I mean the other people and not my arrows!!!  
  
4) I wish for a bubbly bath with my favourite bath ingredients   
(you know what I mean ^_~)  
  
5) I also wish for a bath for that smelly pig...named Aragorn!  
  
__________________________  
  
While we are talking about Aragorn:  
__________________________  
  
  
6) I want him to stop staring at me! He's up to something and that scares the hell out of me! What if he's trying to take away my last bottle of Herbal Essences! Well If he would actually do it; he can go alone to Mordor *pouts*  
  
7) I wanna have something, ANYTHING to cover my ears with, as the dwarf is snoring so loudly my ears are still ringing days after!  
  
8) =P I wanna shag Aragorn senseless!!! =P ------ I did not write this! I don't know who it was! Someone must have written that when I left my precious wishlist alone for a second. Such evil creatures around me and how could they draw such retarded smileys!?  
  
  
  
Well I think that's it cuz I can hear Orcs approaching. Hey Aragorn is staring again! EWWWWW now he is drooling! I mean if he would take a nice bubbly bath then it wouldn't be THAT bad to even think about him but you should see him right now! He's is covered in mud and dirt form head to toe because he insisted to practise with Boromir. EWWWWWW Boromir is muddy, too. I really think about leaving, now. That tacky ring is definitely not worth it to endure these big sweaty man anymore but I guess if Sauron will arise again means good-bye to Santa Clause which then means bye to Herbal Essences :(  
  
Okay so I am staying but if Aragorn EVER drools again while looking at me you can go to hell Santa!!! Well that's it for now and hope you fulfil my wishes as I have been a good boy ALL YEAR LONG ^_^ 


	4. Frodo's Wishlist

I know its been a long time but I was working on my personal slash archive! You can visit it here: . Hope to see ya there :) If you should get wired HTML tags just reload the page and it wil work just perfectly and again sorry for the long waiting time ^_^;;  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
|Frodo|  
  
uhm can I call you something else? I don't want to be rude or anything but Santa is reminding me so much of Sauron and this would be way to disturbing. Ya know thinking that you write a wishlist to Sauron is plain disturbing. Uhm yeah well what do I wish for? Let's see  
  
~ I wish for that this evil ring to be destroyed NOW!  
~ I wish for a millenia supply of Herbal Essences for Legolas before I go deaf from his constant whining  
~ I am in desperate need of a good hair-stylist cuz come on curls are soooo out right now  
~ I want to turn back time so that we could prevent Gandalf falling into the shaodws...  
a nice flower field would have been much more prettier ^_^  
  
I cannot think of something else as of now with Legolas whining, Aragorn pacing and Gimli snoring so loudly *covers ears*  
  
hold on a second :)  
  
Now they are all quiet and peaceful hehe good thing I kept some of Gandalfs weed.   
Now back to my wishes  
~ I want that everyone stops thinking I am gay! Legolas is the gay one!  
Dammit, Sam just bitch slapped me and growled something about denied feelings. I have no clue what he is talking about!   
  
Anyway   
  
~ I want a big meal for a change no hold on I want *two* big meals everyday since I have to eat for two *points to the evil ring* see!  
  
Okay I think that I am done as I am not really good with such things! Bilbo always wrote everything and well heh ^_^;;  
  
Oh and thank you! 


End file.
